marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops/Quotes
Quotes General *item "I wonder what Forge could do with THIS." *item "Just what the Professor ordered." *full "There's too much to carry!" *full "I don't have room for that." *new powers "Always good to have another option." *up "Got to keep pushing myself!" *up "That Danger Room training pays off." *up "Time for a new challenge!" *Revived "I'll do better next time." *Revived "Oww, how long was I out?" *summoned "Don't worry, I've done this before." *summoned "Everyone calm down, I'm here to help!" *summoned "I'm here, what seems to be a problem?" *summoned "I won't let you down." *summoned "This looks bad, buuut I can fix it." *summoned "Well, looks like I got here just in time." Story *boss "I can beat you with my eyes closed!" *boss "I'm afraid I would have to give a fail in grade!" *boss "I should have done that faster!" *boss "They aalways pick a hard way." *boss "This fight is over." *[[Juggernaut]] "End of a road, Juggernaut!" *[[Madame Hydra]] "The good guys win again!" *[[Juggernaut]] "Unstoppable? I don't think so." *[[Mister Sinister]] "For the sake of all mutants I WILL stop you!" *[[Sauron]] "Hungry for energy, Sauron? Let's find out how you like THIS!" *"[[Purification Crusade]"] "All right, Stryker, you started this, but now I'm ending it!" *"[[Smash HYDRA!]"] "Doom played us since the beginning and we let him do it!" *A.I.M. Weapon Facility "Looks like Stark could use a security upgrade." *[[Cleansing Wrath] Lab] "No gawking, stick to the plan." *"Hunting Grounds" "It's time to take this fight to the Purifiers front door!" *[[Madripoor] Lowtown] "I can see why Logan such a fan of this place." *Mutate Marsh "This is just the place I expect to find Mister Sinister lab." *Old Trainyard "All right, Purifiers, your time in Mutant Town is over!" *"[[Infestation Most Vile]"] "There's no time to waste, I've got to help those agents!" *"[[Purification Crusade]"] "You know you can count on me, Professor." *"[[Smash HYDRA!]"] "If I don't help I'll just be letting Logan have all the fun. Sign me up!" *"[[The Kingpin Falls]"] "No more hiding behind lawyers, Kingpin!" Character Specific * "Courage doesn't have to come from a gun, Nathan." * "I'm proud of you, son." * "We make our own future, Nate." * "You can change the future, Nate." * "Hey, Colossus. How's your throwing arm?" * "Emma, you don't need telepathy to know what I think about you." * "Emma, you sure know how to complicate things." * "Stay out of my head, Emma." * "Hawkeye, join me for some target practice?" * "Have you seen Logan? No? Good." * "Jean, I may have to bail on our night-out, it is some kind of world-shaking emergency." * (fondly) "Jean, you're a sight for sore eyes." * "Jean, when the world's not blowing up, maybe we could get a minute together?" * “Don’t worry, Kitty, you’ll do fine.” * "Spider-Man, can I just say, I'm glad that you're not a mutant?" * "Hey Storm. Nice to see someone else with a level head." * "Get a haircut, Logan." * "Logan, don't you have somewhere else to be? Like... Alaska?" * "Hey, have you seen Jean? No? Good." Battle *"All according to plan." *"Control is a delicate thing." *"Don't mess with an X-man." *"Err, where is the real fight?" *"I can do this all day!" *"I gotta clear the field!" *"Just like I planned it." *"Maybe you never heard of me?" *"No time to celebrate!" *"Practice make perfect!" *"Red light means STOP!" *"Step it up, people!" *"Superior planning wins again!" *"Target practice." *"The Danger Room's tougher than this!" *"You should review your tactics!" Property Damage *"I'll just blame that on Logan." *(Innocently) "Collateral damage." *"It was in the way." *"Just the distraction!" Waiting *"Are we waiting on Logan again?" *"We have a plan, let's go." *"Why are we standing around, the mission's waiting!" Heroes Roster Category:Cyclops Category:Quotes